Numbuh 3 ½
"Come on Kuki, let's teach those Delightful Loser Koopas what for!" Numbuh 3 ½ teaming up with Numbuh 3 "Who called Rainbow Monkeys "stupid" Kuki?" --Numbuh 3 ½ asking Kuki "If you keep it up Kuki, you can be the KNDF's favorite operative." --Numbuh 3 ½ talking to Kuki Dora Kuki Penelope Gabrielle Maryanne Marquez Sanban a.k.a. Numbuh 3 ½ (Rainbow Monkey Guardian is what Numbuh 3 calls her) is a happy-go-lucky, 7-year old latina girl who always gaurds Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkeys and who also is in charge of Diversionary Tactics and is Medical Specialist of Sector V. She is the youngest operative, and one of the two female members (alongside Numbuh 5 1/2) in her sector. She has has dark peach skin, causing it to appear almost orange. She has brown eyes as well as brown hair. The character is often shown wearing a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, frilly yellow socks and white shoes with pink trim along with other outfits. She wears a yellow bracelet with a blue flower on it that she wears on her right hand and it happened to be a birthday present when she was four Numbuh 3 always play with them and Numbuh 3 ½ is always on Numbuh 3's side and she shares some love with her. Numbuh 3 ½ is always on the lookout for real Rainbow Monkeys and when she encountered Count Spankulot ripping apart Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkey, her eyes turn to fiery eyes and the roar of the waterfall can be heard when angered and when overjoyed with Numbuh 3, she has a halo from an angel, her eyes turn into hearts and angel wings representing a "tenshi", a japanese angel. Abigail shows up and hugs her and Numbuhs 1 , 2 and 4 have shown up as well and Numbuh 3 ½ and Numbuh 3 both sound similar to each other. Her name in reverse in the Negaverse is "Arod Zeuqram" and the Good Future counterpart of her is named "Doka Marquez" similarity to Sally. Doka herself is totally unaffected by the Girlifying Rifle and the last name "Zeuqram" in reverse was similar to the name of a Pokemon, Zekrom. Doka can also be helpful to Kuki when transports her to the good future, a place similar to the bad future but every villain in the future is gone except the flowers and allies. She also makes some of Numbuh 3's friends come in the good future. In Operation: L.O.V.E., she sings extremely terrific and follows Numbuh 3 along with their singing. One strange thing happens to her in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. She became unaffected. On Operation: S.P.R.O.U.T., Numbuh 3 warns Numbuh 3 ½ that when Numbuh 4 dosen't get that brussel sprout out before he swallows it, he won't live. She can also be seen on Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. joining forces with Sector V. She also joins forces with Rachel. Numbuh 3 ½ also cares about Bradley, Numbuh 3's baby skunk and when she tickles his tummy with one of her fingers, he becomes overjoyed. Numbuh 3 ½ also spins in a whirlpool in the introduction then the whirlpool forms the number 3 ½ made of water behind her. Her uvula is always shown when she opens her mouth wide. Same as both Penny Gadget and Kimberly Ann Possible, she also calls the Kids Next Door Force on her K.U.K.I.M.M.U.N.I.C.A.T.O.R. Numbuh 3 ½ is also described as the "sweet girl" of Sector V, with a short attention span, but long on charm, speaking in a same Asian accent, and often alludes to her being also Japanese. She is also girly, optimistic, bubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4 1/2, upon whom she harbors a crush, as seen throughout the show She also loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about. Numbuh 3's voice fits extremely terrific on her. On every episode of Codename: Kids Next Door Force, she sits behind Kuki inside the H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., H'''are '''I'nspired 'P'iston 'P'owered 'I'ngenious 'E'xoskeleton 'H'ops 'O'ver 'P'arents. 'Dora forces herself out just the same as her ally.' Due to her great love for guarding Kuki's Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them continually, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a female Japanese demon). Despite being generally good natured, she will also occaisionally have similar explosive tantrums when she is ignored or doesn't get what she wants. She is both a humanoid robot ''and a 2x4. This cute, happy-go-lucky girl is willing to do anything to help the Kids' cause...if she can just remember what that thing is. She can also use any wisp power, including Kuki's and her own. She will also follow in Kuki's footsteps. Numbuh 4's mother has a very similar hairstyle compaired to Dora's. She once was a human who fought the villains, but the powerful villain knocked her headfirst in an extremely hard concrete wall. The girl in a red dress saw her and took her. Numbuh 2 and a special doctor took a closer look at the girl. Then, Numbuh 2 tore open the girl's body, ripped the nasty skeleton, gave Dr. Light some robotic parts, and Roll finished it off. The robot inside of the girl's body was triggered. The girl's arm had suddenly turned into an arm cannon. Roll was amazed. Roll took the girl, waved at Dr. Light and placed her to a room where Kuki sleeps in the night. Numbuh 2 came along too. Then, a girl in a green shirt saw the girl. She took the girl by the hand and pulled it hard. The girl suddenly told Kuki what happened. Numbuh 5 ½ told Kuki what happened too. Kuki began to squeal. Kuki told the girl what her name is. The girl told Kuki that her name is Dora. Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 3. Dora was her name. Numbuh 3 shook Dora's hand. Numbuh 3's uvula always wiggles. She has the same number of costumes as Kuki herself. Utilizing her new robotic ability similar to the Megazord, She attaches herself to the H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. scrap pieces and transforms herself into the S.U.P.U.H.H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., an indestructible robot that only the adorable girl can get in. Her name was an acronym in which Numbuh 3 stated, her name stands for Double Roll-Out Array. She also makes Numbuhs 1-5 and and a ½ and 1-5 powerful. She always makes Numbuh 3 squeal. It is unknown to whom that she actually marries Numbuh 4 ½. Lovable and cuddly, Dora also represents the innocence of the KNDF. Also having a horrible case of ADD, Dora Marquez always has a smile on her face and brightens up the day for all. '' Dora The Explorer.jpg|Numbuh 3 1/2 ready for action!!! Dora.jpg|Numbuh 3 1/2 Dora__by_Music2miEars.jpg|You can look at my picture if you're sad, Kuki. I understand. '' Category:Female Characters Category:Operatives Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Numbuh 3's Ally Category:Children Category:Singers Category:Japanese Characters Category:Squealing Girls Category:Robots made by Dr. Light and Numbuh 2 Category:Singing Characters